I write Sins not Tragedies
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Hermione had a succesful life, but what if she came upon a book. A 'speacial' book. A book written by an old enemy about his life during a horrible time in the past. what if she attended a ball. Will it spark romance? or pain. Oneshot.


**--**

**I write Sins not Tragedies.**

**Chapter. 1**

**A New Beginning of a Horrible Ending.**

**--**

It had been about ten years since the battle at Hogwarts. I Hermione Granger was a twenty seven year old; Single, Woman working for the Magical Muggles Society. I take Muggles and put them in new homes with new identity so there out of harms way.

I did not marry. I had dated Ron for a few years after our seventh year in Hogwarts but never got married. I had just thought it would have been better if we had just remained friends.

And we did. Ron had found a new girlfriend which last year he had proposed to, they're now expecting twins. How exciting!

Harry and Ginny had gotten married and also have kids. The second one is expected soon.

But I am more preoccupied in my work then my social life. From time to time it's hard seeing loving families having to change their identities and life from what had happened so many years ago.

So many people had died risking their lives to save others. It always amazed me how strong a family could be and how proud they were of those loved ones that had died in the war defending them, their honor, and their people.

I just quietly strolled around town looking at all the local book stores seeing if any of them had new books on sell.

I just kept walking till one book caught my eye. It was a strange fiery shimmering majestic green. With black letters scrawled all over the cover. The cover read. _**"The day in the life of a Deatheater."**_

The book automatically made me want to read it I mean why not. I went into the store and purchased the book.

**Later that evening:**

I had finally reached home. I lived in a very small cottage near the forest where a lake was. It was quiet a beautiful sight.

I dropped all of her things down on the couch and went to my study room where I wanted to read some of the book.

I just sat down on my comfy black leathered chair silently as I read the prologue.

_**"This is the story of a life as Deatheater.**_

_**As you read this book you shall be reading my life.**_

_**This is the book from the beginning.**_

_**A beginning of when everything started.**_

_**From when it began**_

_**To when it ended**_

_**I do warn you though.**_

_**In this book there is personal stuff.**_

_**This is my journal, my diary, my life.**_

_**As the son of a Deatheater.**_

_**And as a Deatheater myself."**_

_**By:**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

I gasped at the name. _'Draco Malfoy'._ I said to myself I couldn't believe that _he_ would write a story. Especially one about what had happened so long ago. But the book did say from the beginning. Did he mean from the fight, or from life.

This question haunted me so I decided to open the book to the first page/chapter which read.

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**The first day of Hogwarts.**_

_**And the soon to be the worst seven years of my life.**_

I read the title and just stared at it blankly, what did he mean worst years of his life, he practically ruled the school. So I began to start reading.

_My First day at Hogwarts._

_Nothing quiet special really._

_It was the usual met new people and talked to old ones. _

_But there was one special person I met. _

_Harry Potter._

__I quickly stopped reading; I was scared if I read on, then what I would find out, something horrible. But in the back of my mind there was an itch. An itch in the back of my head, that was telling me that what if he wrote about '_me_.' I just had to find out. It was a matter of life and death. Well, not literally of course. So I read on.

_It was amazing meeting someone so famous._

_There were also two people with him._

_A Weasly, Disgusting, never met one in real life before._

_And also plan to never meet one again._

I just rolled my eyes in disgust at that. I swear Malfoy is so arrogant sometimes, well actually all the time.

_There was also a girl with them too._

_I later found out she was a Mud blood._

_To bad, she was really quiet pretty too._

I just kept re-reading that sentence. Malfoy had thought I was pretty? I now was really confused and kept reading.

_Her name was Hermione Granger._

_She was really pretty, even prettier then girls in Syletherin._

_And the girls in Syletherin were HOT!_

I just rolled her eyes once again in disgust. Draco could be such a pig sometimes.

_But she was different, I could tell._

_She was 'natural' beauty._

_Not fake beauty, that beauty is disgusting._

_You know. Which daddy would buy you for Christmas?_

I laughed at that. It was true. The girls at Syletherin _were_ pretty. I means c'mon if daddy paid that much at least you can look pretty out of all of it.

I just kept reading. By the time I was done with the first two chapters it was already 10:00 o'clock. I just put the book down and headed to bed.

I never knew that Malfoy had so many thoughts and so many questions. Though at the end of chapter one he questioned why my hair was so poufy. That upset me.

**Next Day:**

I had woken up, while being faced to face with a 'booger' eating monster. It was James potter. He was barley a year old and was already breaking in to houses.

I just picked him up and took him into the kitchen. There sat Ginny, Harry, Ron, and His girlfriend. Oh what was her name? I had trouble remembering new people names. Oh yes Millicent, Millicent McIver.

She was a very beautiful Irish woman. She had long blood red hair to the middle of her back, fair skin. She had piercing light olive green eyes. A little bit taller then me, about 5'4 or 5'5. But yes she was a 'natural' beauty.

I just smiled warmly at everyone while giving James to a very pregnant Ginny and giving her a side hug.

"So..." I started as I sat down in one of the chairs. "What may I ask brought you all here to my lovely abo this fateful afternoon?" I said like the smarty-pants I am.

It took Ron a while to process it but Harry and Ginny got it. "Well we're just here to invite you to a ball that's being held at the Malfoy Manor." Ginny said while trying to cross her legs. If you were sitting where I was sitting you would have thought the sight was quiet funny. A very _small, __**pregnant,**_ **swollen legged,** girl trying to cross her legs. It was surely a sight to see.

It took me a while to process what Ginny said, and when I did finally my eyes widened. "What!" I started off. "Why would we attend a ball there?" I had asked questionly looking at everyone.

Harry spoke up. "Its kind of a 'veterans' ball, you know, for all the people who fought at the war. They brought it up at council and Malfoy's the one who took it under his control to plan it, and have it at his house." Harry said surprisingly in one breath which was quiet weird.

"Oh." Was all that left my mouth in till I responded with a. "When?" That also left my mouth about two Mila-seconds after the 'Oh'.

"It's going to be tomorrow."Ron said with a mouth full of bagels that he found on the table. Millicent wiped the crumbs off his face gently with a napkin.

"Oh." Was all that had left my mouth again. "Um, okay then." I said twisting a bit in my chair. I didn't know what to wear.

"Oh yes!" Millicent piped up all of a sudden. "It's _also_ a masquerade ball, how exciting!" She said with pure joy in her voice while gently rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, Then I should go shopping." I said to myself un-aware the others could hear me.

"Yes! We shall, right now!" Ginny's said getting up while graving mine and Millicent's hand. "Me and Milly, already got our stuff, let's go shopping for you!" Ginny said as we walked over to the fire place.

**Hedgehog:**

"Please, oh please don't!" I pleaded as Ginny and Millicent threw me in there with _thousands_ of dresses.

"Stop complaining!" Ginny responded. "Just try them on and let us take a gander." She said as Millicent left to go get Ice cream, who knew being excited and pregnant could get you so hungry.

"Ugh! Okay fine!" I said as I gave up and came out of the closet with a beautiful Midnight blue sequined plunging neck line dress that reached the floor. "I hate it!" I said while pouting.

"Aw. You look cute!" Ginny said. With a giggle as a respond from Millicent who had two ice creams in her hands, one for her, and the other, well for herself again, but she's having twins got to have two of everything. Right?

"Ugh!" I went back, took off the dress, and came back out with another dress, and another, and another. That's how it went. If Ginny liked it I hated it, and if I liked it Ginny hated it. That was till we found _'the dress'_.

"Okay, this is the LAST one got that." I said slipping the dress on, it surprisingly slid onto my body _very_ smoothly. "Alright I'm coming out!" I yelled out.

When I came out it seemed everything had stopped. The dress was gorgeous and I looked beautiful in it. Millicent dropped her sixth pair of ice cream.

It was a beautiful milk white dress with gold designs around the dress, it was really quiet simple, but _simply_ lovely, the Dress hugged my upper torso quiet well. It was as if the dress was made for me.

The dress had a long train which reached the floor but the front part reached a few inches below my knees. It showed off my legs very well, but surprisingly I was alright with it. After all my legs _were my favorite parts_ of my body.

The dress was simply lovely, I adored it. As well did everyone in that store. Ginny, Millicent, and I automatically bought it.

**Back at the House:**

"We're baaack!" Ginny yelled through out the house finding Ron and Harry playing wizard chess in the guest room.

"Welcome back." Harry said as he got up and kissed his wife gently on the cheek. Ron was also going to do the same but found it very hard, and sticky. He could tell she's been eating ice cream again.

"Anything happen while we were away?" I asked questionly.

"Um, yea actually." Ron said while getting check-mated _again _by Harry. I just stared at Ron, waiting for his response. "It was some lady." He said getting frustrated with the game.

"Well, who was it?"

"A girl."

"What girl?"

"I don't know, _a girl_"

I began to get _very_ frustrated. Ron was so insufferable. He is a complete nitwit. He couldn't even answer a simple question correctly.

Harry could see my frustrations and piped up. "She didn't give us a name." Harry said. "She just said to say she stopped by." He finished off.

"Oh." was all I said. I was so glad Harry was there. If he wasn't I probably wouldn't know anything, well I _would, _but you get it. Right?

"Uh...She had black hair, kind of short; um...short from back, but long from front." He said kind of giving off an image with his hands. "She had brown eyes, tanish." He said wiggling his hands in the air.

"You know, like she has a tan color, but its natural?" He said with a weird look. But Strangely I got it. "She was short too, not _**too**_short though." Harry said.

"Oh..." I figured out who he was talking about now. "That's my friend Socorro who I work with. We also call her Coco." I said with a grin.

"But yeah. She stopped by." Harry told me as he tried to balance Ginny on his knee.

"Actually, we met through work." I said all of a sudden. "We were both beginners in are class." I continued. "She's really quiet sweet." I said with a smile.

I walked over to the fire place and threw some powder on to it; all of a sudden a face appeared in its place. "Hello...?" The voice said calmly.

"Hello Coco." I said with a smile as I waved at the fire. "So you stopped by, what for?" I asked.

"Oh to see f you were going to the 'veteran' ball." I said with a smile. I looked at the fire weirdly; I didn't remember Coco going to Hogwarts.

"How do you know about it?" I asked bluntly. Coco just stared back at me before answering back.

"Because I went to Hogwarts, _**obviously**_, I _was_ in the great war. I might be a year younger but I was still there" Coco said as if it was Obvious.

"What house were you?" I asked as the others started to gather around behind me in curiosity.

"Syletherin?" Coco said raising her eyebrows in confusion as our faces dropped from her sudden answer.

"Syletherin!!" I yelled. "You never told me that!" I Yelled into the fire while the others just stood there gasping in the background.

"You never asked!" Coco yelled back with little sparks of fire shoot up. "I always was in the background, you know, followed Pansy and Draco around."

This _really_ made the others and I gasp. "You were _friends_ with Malfoy and his _goons_." I said with disgust.

"Socorro!" A voice went off in Coco's back round. "Um...Hermione can we talk about this later I have to go." Coco said as she disappeared out of the fire.

"That was, um, weird." I said quietly to myself. I got up and walked back to the table with the other behind me.

"So..." Ginny started off. "Your friend, um, was Syletherin..." Ginny said giving out a fake smile. "That's nice...Wait, she said she was a year below, IM a year below" Ginny said with a shock look on her face.

"Yes Ginny you are younger then us." Ron said while patting her knee like she was dumb or something which she swatted away.

"I mean, me and her are the _same_ age, and we should've had _some_ classes together, and I should've seen her." Ginny said. This was true; we should've been able to see her one point in there seven years of school.

"That's true...Well, will figure that out later." I said then looking out the window seeing it was night already. Ginny and Harry picked up James and were also followed by Ron and Millicent and left.

**Next Day:**

I woke up bright and early to get a head start on getting ready for the Ball. I did my hair in the exact way I had it on my 4th year of Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. That actually reminded me to read some more of the book.

20 mins. Later:

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**The Yule Ball.**_

_I went to the Yule ball._

_It was noting special really._

_Everyone dressed up nicely and brought a date._

_Just like when my Father hosts his Balls._

_I came with Pansy, of course._

_But I wish I hadn't, If there was anyone I wanted to take._

_It was 'her'._

I stopped reading and stared at the page. I thought Draco was in love with Pansy why would he think of anyone else. I began to read once again.

_This girl was Beautiful beyond compare._

_Sadly I thought she was coming with a chump. _

_But I guess she set higher expectations for herself._

_That's good._

I just stared at the page I was drastically confused beyond...ANYTHING! I was unsure if I wanted to really keep reading the book but I knew when I started something I'd have to finish it.

_Hermione Granger._

_She looked Beautiful._

_But sadly, she came with 'Krum'._

_I will only say this._

_He's a lucky man._

I was coughing now. I couldn't breath. I finally calmed down and set the book down. I couldn't believe Draco thought Krum was a lucky man just because he got to take me to the dance. But I couldn't worry about that now, not today.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting pretty late and that I should be getting ready now. I slipped on the dress over my freshly done hair put on my shoes and walked over to the fireplace.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Millicent said they would meet me there by 'floo' powder. I went up to my cabinet and graved the floo powder. I threw the powder onto the floor and was at the Malfoy manor gates.

**Malfoy's Manor:**

"Hermione!" Someone yelled out I turned around and it was Ginny and Harry. "You look gorgeous." She said as she complimented me.

"Thank you." I said. "You look lovely as well." I said with a smile. Ginny was wearing a deadly silk red which complimented her skin well it was also quiet long. Her stomach wasn't that quiet big yet so it complemented her nicely.

Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands fallen on the side of her face. Harry was wearing a dress suit which looked quiet handsome on him as well. Just like when he was at the Yule ball. His hair was cut though making him looks older and 'cleaner.'

I looked around and noticed that we were missing some people. "Um, where's Ron and Millicent?" I asked questiongly.

"Huh? Oh I don't know they should be here by now." Ginny said while putting on a mask that changed from red to silver every five minutes. Harry had a simple white one.

All of a sudden we could her yelling not so far away from where they were. "Found them." Harry said while smiling and pointing.

"We're here!" Ron cried out as he fell to the floor an: started kissing it. The people who were passing by just stared at him.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked as Millicent pulled Ron off the floor. Millicent was wearing a Beautiful blue dress with an even darker blue on it as well. Her mask was also silver. Ron _also_ wearing a dress suit looked nice, also with a white mask.

"Well _**somebody**_" She started off as she looked at Ron. "Threw the powder _but _said the _wrong_ words and _sent_ us two miles away! With NO fire place to redirect ourselves somewhere closer so we had to _**walk!**_" Millicent said while giving a dirty look to Ron.

We all just broke out into laughter at this. "That's Ron for you." Harry said as he kept laughing. It really was quiet funny really if you thought about it.

"Here" Ginny said as she handed me a gold mask that turned white every _10_mins. "Sorry it's not silver like ours." Ginny said with an apologetic look. I just said it was alright.

We all walked through the doors being greeted by house elf's and people from long ago saying hello. "Speak of the devil." Ron said as he stiffened up.

"Hello and welcome to my Manor." Draco said as he walked up to us. "It is such an honor to see you all again." He said with a smile that you couldn't tell was real or fake.

"Invitations please." He asked as we gave them to him his eyes widened then went back to normal. "Table eleven I see." He said in a weird tone.

"What." Ron said with a bit of anger in his tone. "Is that the _crappy_ table?" Ron said turning a bit red. Draco swiftly shook his head.

"No not at all." He said. "It's the _nicest_ table actually." He said pointing to a table in the middle quiet high up but was in the middle and bigger then the rest of the tables on the bottom. "It's _my_ table." He said with a smug look.

He brought us upstairs to the table where we could see everyone from where we were sitting. A house elf graved our coats and disappeared. "So, who may I ask is gracing us at our table this fine evening?" He asked even smugger.

"Put a cork in it ferret." Ron said while crossing his arms earning a smack on the arm from Millicent and one on the head from Ginny.

"Oh." Draco started off. "It's the golden trio, with new additions." He said with a smile. "Let's see there's Potter." he said and pointed. "Weasly." He pointed again. "And that means that's Granger." He said but stopped and just stared at me for a while looking me up and down.

"And who are these two fine ladies." He said maneuvering his hands toward Millicent and Ginny. "Let me guess, the girl Weasly?" Draco asked Ginny smiled and nodded. "Married potter." He asked. She nodded again. "Figures." He said with a laugh.

"And you?" He asked Millicent. She blushed and was about to speak up when Ron intervened.

"She's my wife." He said while glaring through his mask. Draco looked at him weirdly then started to laugh but stopped and just smirked.

"Strange, I always thought you and Granger." He said with a shrug. "And you Granger?" He asked with a weird look. "Who'd you come with?" I was about to answer but--.

"She came alone, Malfoy." Ron said with disgust as he said Draco's name. Malfoy just said 'oh' and sat down as well.

All of a sudden a beautiful young girl walked up to Draco and hugged his neck. "Hello Darling." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Babe." Draco said with a smile. Was it Pansy? No it couldn't be. It looked nothing like her. She actually looked and sounded quiet familiar. Oh my, it was--.

"Socorro, I want you to meet who we will be sitting with." He said as he maneuvered over to us. I just sat there opened mouth. As well did everyone else as they remembered who she was.

"Hello, I'm Socorro DeLune." She stated proudly. "And you are?" She asked wonderingly.

"Your co-worker." I said bluntly. She looked at me weirdly before realizing. When she did she rushed up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hermione!" She said happily. "I'm so glad your here!" She said. "See Draco, She was the one I was talking to yesterday through the fireplace." She said with a smile.

"Oh, so you two know each other?" He asked curiously. We both nodded in unison. "Well I always like meeting my roommate's friends." He said.

"Roommate's?" I said as my eyes widened. They lived together. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes." Socorro said. "Draco is the best friend I could ever ask for." She said. That actually made me feel better I thought there was more going on.

"Then why'd you call him darling and he called you babe?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Socorro started off. "Oh it's because were such good friends that we really don't care what we call each other." She said with a smile.

"We've been roommates for about..." She counted on her fingers. "Eleven years." She said putting her head down a bit.

"ELEVEN YEARS!" We all had yelled at the same time at her. "Wait." I started off. "It's been ten years since we've been to school. And your younger...Shouldn't have you been in school that ne of those years?" I asked questiongly.

"Yes..." She said sadly. "But after the war and I went back to school I was tormented by every other house." She said. "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to drop out." She said with a sniffle. "And I couldn't go home; my parents didn't want me anymore." She said as tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry" She said as she got up from the table and rushed up stairs to a door on the right. Draco just bit his lip and looked at the door. He got up but I got up before him.

"I'll go talk to her." I said he nodded and sat back down. I walked up the stairs in a quick pace to the door on the right which I guess was her room seeing as it was huge.

"Socorro?" I called out and I just hear little sniffles in the corner. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"No." She said by the way of her voice you could tell she's been crying even harder. "I shouldn't have even brought it up. And now, you all are going to hate me!" She said and started sobbing.

"We wouldn't hate you." I said reassuringly. "Why would we?" I asked curiously now.

"Because...of my _dark_ secret." She said with tears in her eyes as I walked over.

"It can't be that bad." I told her as I sat down beside her. "Just tell me."

**Back with the others:**

They had finally gotten Malfoy to tell why Socorro got so upset for. "It all started when she first got here, not as Socorro. But as _Cybil_." He said they all looked at him confusingly.

**Back with Hermione and Socorro:**

Socorro was weeping. "Hermione, My name isn't really Socorro." She said which made me confused. "It's Cybil." She said sadly.

"W-what!?" I started off. "How can that be?" I said rather confused.

**Back with the others:**

"The reason is because she was under Muggles/Wizard Society. They changed her Identity." Draco said.

**Back with Hermione and Socorro:**

"I had to change my Identity because of the war." Socorro said while crossing her legs.

**Back with the others:**

"The reason she changed her Identity was because." Draco said. Everyone around him leaned in as he started to whisper.

**Back with Hermione and Socorro:**

"The reason I changed my Identity was because." She said. Hermione braced herself.

**Draco and Socorro at the same time:**

Draco: "She was a Deatheater."

Socorro: "I was a Deatheater."

**Back with Hermione and Socorro:**

"WHAT!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. One of my friends was a Deatheater that we FOUGHT!

"IM SORRY!!" Socorro said with tears streaming down her face. "It was a dumb mistake I made so many years ago!" She was crying so hard. "But I new my mistake once I had made it and the war had occurred! I didn't fight for him! I fought for us!" She said while graving on to me but I shoved her off.

"What us!" I said with anger. "You were a death eater! All you did was for HIM" I yelled at her she was just crying she must have thrown off her mask a while ago.

"I thought it would make my parents love me!" She said crying. "They just thought I was weak! And they wouldn't let me back when they figured out I didn't fight on his side!" She yelled with a new set of tears.

"And school was just the beginning!" She yelled. "I was tormented for what I did!" She stated. "And the Syletherin's tormented me just as well for backing out!" She finished off.

"Draco was the only one who understood!" She said. "He had nobody anymore, he was SCARED! To loose anyone else! He was scared of death just as much as I was! We weren't ready to go yet!" She said

"Why then!" I yelled. "Why did you? Especially if you didn't want to, do it!"I yelled. "Why didn't you just rebel like we did?"

"He was _cold_ Hermione!" She said getting a hold on her emotions. "I know you guys lost people just like we did, but he _has_ no remorse!" She yelled. "And at that age even if I did rebel I would have been killed by him or the order!, traitors are traitors! _Plain and Simple_!" She yelled while getting up and wiping the tears in her eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself any longer for my mistakes I once made long ago!" She got up graved her mask and headed outside.

I followed right behind her. "Socorro!" I yelled out. But she didn't turn around she just graved the ends of her dress and picked up her pace.

Ron saw her coming down from the stairs. He stood up and walked over to her "You dirty two faced! --" Ron was caught off from bad mouthing Socorro when she pulled her wand out on him and stabbed it at his throat.

"I'm going out for a smoke Draco." She said while she put her wand back it to the wrap around her thigh that was under her dress.

"Smoke? You don't smoke?" Draco told her. She just looked at him with her eyes cold as she slid her dark black mask over her eyes and said.

"Things change." She walked out side onto the patio as she conjured and old 20's-50's cigarette and popped it into her. She kept coughing. As you could tell she was a beginner at that.

She threw the cigarette over the patio and conjured a drink. I of course knowing Socorro know she doesn't smoke or drink. She quickly spit the alcohol out and threw the bottle onto the floor and sat down.

"Hi..." I said as I stood in the door way. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She just scoffed and looked at me.

"Hermione Granger, talking to a Deatheater, it's un-heard of." She said and scoffed again. "What do you want? If your here to tell me to apologize to the red headed boy I'm not." She said with a serious tone.

"No I'm not." I told her. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright." I told her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you too." She said with a side smile. "I just get so emotional when people bring it up; you know the battle, and the death eaters." She sounded like she was going to throw up when she said it.

"No it's my fault, if I didn't bug you to tell me your life story this wouldn't have happened." I told her she looked at me and I looked at her.

"Your right, it is all your fault." She said we both looked at each other. She smiled and we both started laughing.

We both just gave each others hugs and stood up. "Let's go inside." I told her as we walked in. There was everyone just sitting at the table quiet all except for Ron being scolded for something he did _again._

"By the way Hermione, beautiful dress." She said as she walked over and sat next to Draco who put his hand on her knees and asked if she was alright.

"Huh? Oh thank you." I said. "Same to you." I said finally realizing what she and Draco were wearing. Draco had a beautiful and expensive dress suit on and his hair slicked back like old times but with a black mask instead of white.

Socorro had a beautiful dress on. It was a black corset top with black floral imprint design. The bottom half of her dress was this beautiful velvet dark satin green that layered of layers and layers of fabrics and it had a slit up the side of the leg. It was beautiful and she had a black mask which looks like it was covered with fabric.

She was simply, Beautiful. Her hair was different though instead of being down as usual, it was braided on the right side and flipped onto the left side with endless curls.

I had gotten back to the table with the others asking if I was alright. I just nodded until a song went off. "Time to dance!" Draco announced to everyone in the dinning room. He put his hand out toward Socorro but she gently denied it.

We all looked a bit taken back by this but she just smiled and looked at me. "Its all right, I'm a bit tired Draco, but save me a dance for later, alright." She said with a smile Draco smiled as well and nodded. I swear it's the first time I saw him smile instead of smirk.

''Okay, then." He said. "Well then Granger, what about you? You want to dance?" He said as he starred at me it took me awhile to comprehend but when I did my eyes widened and I was at loss for words.

I starred at the others and they starred at me back unsure of what to do. I looked over at Coco and she signaled me to 'go ahead' and dance with him. I politely took his hand and he brought me to the dance floor.

"So nice to, finally see you again." Draco whispered in my ear as we began to dance. It was a very slow song so it was very uncomfortable from time to time. I looked at the dance floor and noticed all the old people that I used to know.

I looked over to where we were sitting and noticed Ginny and Harry getting up to dance. I also noticed Millicent trying to get Ron to dance but he wouldn't budge. I looked over at the other tables and Saw Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood still looked the same just more mature she had a beautiful baby breath blue rhinestone dress. It complimented her skin very well. I also saw Cho, she had and Olive green Kimono on. I then looked at a table in the distance there sat a very lonely Nevielle Longbottom.

I felt immense pity for the guy. I just stared at him while I danced and I think Malfoy noticed as well because a chuckled was herd from out of his mouth. "I don't get it, what so funny?" I asked him in curiosity.

"You feel pity towards Longbottom." Malfoy said with a smirk. I just blushed was it hat obvious. "Don't worry, I'll get it handled." He said and stopped dancing. He walked over to Coco who denied every request of dancing with any of the people, even from Zabani.

She just smiled and nodded and walked over to Nevielle and asked him to dance. Nevielle looked as shocked as I did he looked behind and around him, and sure enough she was talking to him. Malfoy came back with a smug look on his face. "I told you, I got it handled" He said as we began to dance again.

"I guess you do." I said then all of a sudden I just blurted it out without even really thinking. "I've read your book a day in the life of a Deatheater." I said all of a sudden without realizing it. Malfoy looked a bit taken back by this. He just smirked at it.

"So you have, learned anything interesting?" He asked me. I wanted to blurt out that he liked me when we were younger in school and that I now knew. "Granger, are you listening?" He asked noticing my dazed expression.

"Huh? Oh, um yes." I said with an awkward smile that was plastered on to my face. I just looked at him and he just looked at me and then he spoke.

"Yes as in your listening or yes as in you found something interesting?" He asked while raising an eyebrow I had no clue what so ever to say I just looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Both." I said all of a sudden. "Especially you liked me when we were younger." I said with inconvinense. Oh how I wish I could take that last part back.

"Really, you found that interesting?" He asked. I just nodded of course. "Well it's true. I did like you when we were younger, and older." He said.

I just nodded my head and then stopped. "Older? There was nothing about older." I said with a weird look he just smiled and leaned into me whispering in my ear.

"There is now." He said as he looked me straight in the eye and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I could not believe what was happening. Suddenly he broke the kiss. "Well we should be getting back to our table." He said and started walking but I quickly graved his arm.

"H-How does your book end." I asked with a stutter in my tone he just looked at me and smiled while brushing a few strands of hairs from out of my face and behind my ear.

"Does it better?" He said. I just shook my head it really didn't. When we got back to the table there was an extra person and obviously it was Neville.

"Well hello Longbottom." Draco said while shaking his hand. "How's your grandma." He asked. Nevielle just smiled and nodded.

"She quiet fine, feeling a bit under the weather but she's fine." He said with a smile and looked over at Coco who smiled back.

I decided to take Coco and have a one-on-one with her. So I got her arm and took her to the ladies room. "So, what's with you and Nevielle?" I said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff."

"Just some stuff."

"Really..."

"Yes, what about you and Malfoy"

I just blushed while remembering our split second kiss which felt like a thousand years.

"Just some stuff also."

"Exactly."

"But really what's with you and Nevielle?" I asked while sitting on one of the couches in there.

"He asked me on a date if that's where you're trying to get at." She said and sat down next to me. My eyes widened and a big smile went across my face.

"So you two like each other!" I asked with a smile happily. "That was really nice of you to dance with him." I said.

"Oh it was no problem. He reminds me of a puppy. But I did have to remind him from time-to-time to keep his hands on my waist and not on my bum." She said with a smile and laughed.

I laughed as well. "Why were you denying all those people asking you to dance?" I asked this question had been bothering me for awhile.

"Huh? Oh it's because I thought my night and shining armor would ask me." She said with a smile she knew it was a corny thing to say but Coco did like corny things.

"WHO!?"

"Someone."

"Who's someone?"

"Promise not to scream or tell Nevielle."

"Yes."

"Okay then, Seamus Finnegan"

"WHAT!?"

Coco just smiled awkwardly. "I liked him when I went to Hogwarts. He looked cute." She said with a half smile. I just stared at her and started laughing.

"Seamus, wow, he's always blowing things up!" I said while still laughing. "Like this one time he blew _both_ his eyebrows off." I said we both laughed.

"Yes, so I've herd, I also herd that Nevielle got picked on _a lot_" She said while emphasizing 'a lot'. "How sad, who would do that to such a sweet boy." She asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Actually." I started off. "It was Malfoy who always picked on him, picking on him, yelling at him, calling him names, taking his stuff. You know the works of being a bully." I said Coco just burst out laughing.

"D-Draco a bully!" She said laughing. "Yea right, and next you're going to tell me Snape is evil." She said while laughing I just looked at her funny. "Draco is the sweetest person in the world!" She said.

"He couldn't even hurt a fly!" She said. I did have to admit he could hurt a fly, it would hurt him. "But lets get back to the dance floor there probably waiting.

When we got back they were waiting. Draco reached for my hand but I just denied it. I was too tired to even move anymore. Even Nevielle was tired so instead he took Coco he did promise her a dance.

Nevielle and I just stared at them. "She's beautiful." Nevielle said while smiling. I just smiled at Nevielle he was like a puppy. "Its countdown time." He said and pointed to the clock. It was about to be midnight. Meaning everything would be over.

I just smiled when the clock turned midnight. It meant a new day, a new life, and a new start. "Such a beautiful way to start a new day." Nevielle said. "Especially, with a '_new'_ beginning."

I just agreed with Nevielle. "Yep, especially from a horrible ending." I just with a smile Nevielle looked at me funny, it was more of an inside joke now.

Draco and Coco had stopped dancing and joined us at the table. Draco graved me from my hand and took me outside to the patio where you could see the stars. "It's beautiful." I say.

"Yes, _you_ are." He said while smiling and looking at me. "So do you still want to know how my book ends?" He asked me while taking it out of his coat. I just shook my head and he smiled and through it behind his back which landed on Neville's lap.

Draco and I kissed under the starlight moon for what seemed like hours. It was the greatest moment of my life.

Nevielle just looked at the book and handed it over to Coco. She just smiled and opened it and flipped to the last page.

_So this is it._

_The end of my book._

_Please do not feel sorry for me._

_I do not want pity._

_Because my life isn't sad._

_I do not write sad stories._

_I finally got the girl of my dreams._

_Hermione Granger_

_Like I knew I would._

_And that is because._

_I write Sins __**not **__Tragedies._

**--**

Fin.

**--**

**(Okay! my first one shot of Dramione! Yay...um yea so, um like Reveiw please! and read my othe stories cause they're **_**really**_** good in my opinion! aha. yea so R&R)**

**--**


End file.
